Integrated circuit fabrication often involves formation of patterned masks across materials, followed by transfer of patterns into the materials. For instance, patterned masks may be utilized for fabrication of memory, logic, etc.
A continuing goal is to increase density of integrated circuitry. A related goal is to increase density of features within patterned masks. However, difficulties may be encountered in attempting to create uniform, dense patterns of features within masks. Accordingly, it is desired to develop new methods of forming patterned masks.